


lips like cherries

by CaptainCapsicoul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn GIF at the End, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-fellatio, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, literally just porn, maybe some plot in the first paragraph if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCapsicoul/pseuds/CaptainCapsicoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s be hours and Bucky’s shown no signs of stopping. It started as a bet. A stupid bet which landed Steve here. In bed. Hours later. And no release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips like cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [buckmebxrnes ](http://buckmebxrnes.tumblr.com) because karma's a bitch.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ithewhimsy.tumblr.com)! My tumblr is mostly Stucky with some Steggy, a whole bunch of Marvel, and a smattering of random cute things.

Steve’s trembling, sweat rolling off his sides. It’s be hours and Bucky’s shown no signs of stopping. It started as a bet. A stupid bet which landed Steve here. In bed. Hours later. And no release.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Steve moans into the pillow. His cock is aching and dripping a steady flow of precome, pooling on the sheets below. He’s on his knees, the once cool air of the room (now warm with their combined body heat) washing over his glistening body. He wiggles his ass, trying to get Bucky to do something.

“You taste so good, Stevie,” Bucky says, his face buried between Steve’s cheeks. His tongue flicks out and circles Steve’s hole, oh so slowly. He dips just the tip of his tongue into Steve’s tight hole, feeling it flutter beneath him. Bucky laps and kisses, occasionally sucking lightly. “So good for me.”

Steve clenches the sheets near his head, knuckles turning white. “Oh god…Buck…more…”

Bucky reaches around to take hold of Steve’s aching cock. He gives it one firm stroke, reveling in the way Steve’s back arches at the sensation. “Roll over for me, baby,” Bucky requests. He helps guide Steve’s hips so Steve’s situated on his back.

Bucky licks a hot stripe up and down Steve’s cock, licking up the precome beaded at the tip. He hooks his hands under Steve’s knees and lifts them so Steve’s ass is off the bed. His hole is red and shiny from the attention Bucky had paid it earlier. Bucky pushes Steve’s legs so far that Steve’s cock rests near his throat. If Steve flicked his tongue out, he would be able to lick the tip.

“So beautiful…,” Bucky marvels, kissing up one leg and down the other. “I don’t know how I deserved someone like you. I could do this all day…”

“B-Bucky, please…,” Steve begs, his eyes squeezed shut. Bucky leans down to place his mouth over Steve’s ass. He laves around the tight ring of muscles, the vibrations of his voice traveling straight to Steve’s throbbing cock.

“Go on, Stevie…I know you wanna. Let that pretty tongue of yours lick off your precome. I want _you_ to know how good you taste.”

Steve whimpers and licks his lips. He opens his eyes and Bucky nearly growls at how Steve’s blue irises are nearly swallowed by black. “Oh fuck,” cries Steve. Bucky smiles and turns all his attention to the way Steve’s hole is becoming more and more receptive to his tongue.

“Yeah that’s it, Stevie…suck your cock,” Bucky encourages. He feels his own dick leaking precome when he sees Steve’s pink tongue flutter over the head. “So beautiful, baby. So pretty for me.”

“I need more, Buck…,” Steve pleads, “ _please_.”

Bucky smirks and starts fucking Steve’s ass with his tongue. In and out, feeling the velvety walls contract around him. He moves his hands from behind Steve’s knees to rub and pinch Steve’s nipples.

“Ahh!” Steve cries, ripping his lips from his cock, throwing his head back. “ _FUCK_!”

“That feel good, baby?” Bucky asks, words slightly muffled. “More,” Steve replies, his voice cracking. “’M so close.”

“You gonna come for me Stevie?” Bucky continues to play with Steve’s nipples, pulling and stroking feather lightly. “You gonna come in your mouth?”

Steve thrashes his head back and forth, completely overcome with pleasure. “Mouth on your cock, Stevie,” Bucky instructs. Steve does what he’s told. The head of his cock disappears into his cherry red lips, all slick with spit and precome. “That’s my good boy,” Bucky praises. “Should I let you come now?”

Steve nods as much as he can with his cock still firmly in his mouth. “That mouth of yours is so beautiful, Stevie. ‘S like it’s made for sucking cock.”

“Shut up and fuck me with your tongue,” Steve manages to say, surprised he can form any kind of coherent thought.

“Well since you asked so nicely…,” replies Bucky, a grin forming on his face. He dives back into rimming Steve, alternating between slow licks and hard thrusts. He can feel his chin and mouth getting slicker with spit, his lips feel swollen and tender. He feels Steve’s walls flutter around him, knowing that Steve is close.

“Come,” Bucky orders, his mouth never leaving Steve’s ass.

“Fuck, fuck…. _fuck_!” Steve cries, his balls tightening. He continues to swirl his tongue around his head while Bucky’s fingers pinch his nipples and Bucky’s tongue thrusts in and out of his hole. There are so many sensations. “I’m…’m co-coming,” he gasps, as his hips jerk and come spurts out of his cock. It hits the back of his throat and he coughs a little, managing to catch the majority of it. Some dribbles onto his chin and neck, but he doesn’t care.

“So perfect for me, Stevie,” Bucky says when he emerges from between Steve’s legs. “That was so perfect. You were so good for me.” He crawls up Steve’s body, gently lowering Steve’s legs, knowing that he’ll probably be sore from staying in such a strange position for so long. Steve winces as his ass and legs rest on the bed. Bucky kisses Steve’s cock, making it twitch and Steve shudder. He carefully licks up the come that landed on Steve, humming in approval.

“I love you,” Bucky whispers, running his hand through Steve’s sweat-soaked hair. He leans in, kissing Steve’s bright red lips. He tastes some of Steve’s come, and his cock twitches knowing that Steve just came in his own mouth.

“Mmmm,” Bucky moans, “you taste so good, baby.”

Steve can only smile softly, too spent to even speak. Bucky pulls Steve into his arms and strokes Steve’s hair while they drift off in their post-orgasmic haze.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif from [ stevebuckypornlookalikes](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com):
> 
>  


End file.
